This invention concerns wrapping or banding of a bundle of spliced electrical wires to effectively insulate the splice so as to prevent entrance of moisture.
Such operations are sometimes required in manufacturing wire harnesses for autos, often with production in very large quantities.
Heretofore such operations have been typically performed entirely manually, and thus represents a significant cost item for such production in large numbers.
The banding process must provide a complete reliable seal to prevent the entrance of moisture as could create a short or current leakage from the electrical circuit. Such a seal is difficult to achieve around a bundle of individually insulated wires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for wrapping a bundle of wires spliced together, so as to create a sealed cover, which utilizes powered rather than manual steps increasing the speed of production and the reliability of the resulting banding.